The present exemplary embodiment relates to appliances for linear bodies and, more particularly, is directed to a new and improved dead-end appliance for use with linear bodies. It finds particular application in conjunction with high temperature linear bodies such as high temperature power transmission and distribution line wires, cables, and the like, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other applications such as, for example, use in the construction arts for buildings, bridges and other structures, in manufacture and anywhere there is a need for connection with substantially linear bodies.